The Super Babies: The Final Chapter
The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter is the fifth and final book in The Super Babies series by D. Isaac Thomas. It is the twelfth installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and the seventh and final installment of Part Two: The Downfall of Evil. Summary It is time. For Baby Intelligence to become a professional Crodela player. For the S.M.S.B., who is still hell bent on bringing about the peace the world has strove for, to put an end to the evil Annabeth Black and bring about the redemption of Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Young Pythoman insists on assisting them, but how can anyone with his origins be trusted? Can Baby Intelligence trust himself? Now he will face his greatest feat yet, not just in strength, but also in the heart. It all ends here. Synopsis Opening scene In the opening, Annabeth Black uses her NoHead Sign to bypass the Lake of Tears and reach Sebiscuits Cardarphen. With Brute Gunray and Mean King gone, she openly declares her wish to form an alliance with the evil baby. Cardarphen agrees and Black proposes they build a new control station. Chapter 2: Telekinibabe's Promise Chapter 3 After the Skirmish at the Bench Store, and with the NoHeads presumably gone, things go back to normal for the S.M.S.B. The members’ hour of training is over, and now they all have some downtime. Force Baby is hanging out in the Fun Room, and Baby Strength is writing a new story in his notebook. As he monitors Telekinibabe and Lindsay, who are sparring on a jungle gym, Baby Intelligence sits on the porch reading the newspaper. Eventually, a blade-lock works out for Telekinibabe, and he pushes Lindsay off the ledge. Lindsay falls and lands against a cushion below that lines the floor. Brushing herself off, Lindsay walks over to Baby Intelligence and asks him what he is up to and what he is reading about, to which he replies, “Hello, Lindsay...nothing. Go play, Lindsay.” Lindsay hesitates, then turns back toward Baby Intelligence and asks if he is troubled. Baby Intelligence says he doesn’t want to discuss it and Lindsay turns to leave. However, Baby Intelligence can see her through his newspaper. Finally, he agrees to tell her. He says that Sebiscuits was the first member who joined the S.M.S.B., but he then turned to the dark side. Lindsay asks if he is a NoHead. As she sits down, Baby Intelligence confirms this. He explains that Sebiscuits helped to destroy the police, and personally murdered Katie Black and Paige, and had attempted to kill Baby Intelligence himself. Lindsay then asks what had happened to him, and Baby Intelligence says that he turned on the NoHeads and became a rogue. He then reveals that Sebiscuits had just kidnapped the President. Revolted, Lindsay declares that they had to stop him. Back in his own secret base, Sebiscuits returns with the President of the U.S.A. His shuttle descends and comes neatly to rest at the edge of the same docking bay Telekinibabe had once hidden in. He had built a new control station. As Sebiscuits strides out of the ship, RC-5 approaches and confirms that the base is under control. Slightly annoyed, Sebiscuits asks if the commander got the President off his ship, which RC-5 confirms to be true. Sebiscuits declares that the S.M.S.B. has forgotten them, meaning it is too late for him to be stopped. He believes that the U.S.A. will soon be under his control. Duel On The Construction Site Eager to stop the baby who had betrayed him, Baby Intelligence sounds the alarm, getting Telekinibabe, Force Baby, and Baby Strength in action. They all climb into the garage through a hatch, and Baby Intelligence activates the engines of their mobile. As the babies take off, Baby Intelligence contemplates the difficulty and significance of the mission. He thinks it would see the death, or possible redemption, of Sebiscuits, which meant New York would be safe when they returned home. Meanwhile, Sebiscuits takes off with the President to burn him in the City Volcano. However, it isn’t long before he notices Baby Intelligence’ mobile swoop in. He speeds away, with the Pinewood Derby in close pursuit. The enemy ship fires several bullets at him, but he dodges them all before calling out to them. A moment later, the hood opens and fires at least a dozen missiles at Sebiscuits’ fighter. Sebiscuits swerves around, causing the missiles to veer into each other and explode. Sebiscuits flies ahead of the wreckage and cackles. Then he unstraps himself and climbs out onto the roof of the ship, where he fires a barrage of lightning that shorts out the Pinewood Derby. A moment later, the babies eject from the smoking car and fall onto a platform below. Somehow, Baby Intelligence manages to take control of the car before landing it on the platform. On the other side, Sebiscuits had dropped the President’s bench onto the platform while he was still bound to it, and it landed on its legs. Baby Intelligence comes walking over and telekinetically crushes the ropes binding the President. But then Sebiscuits comes walking in behind them. Force Baby rushes at him, despite Baby Intelligence’s protests, and Sebiscuits smashes him into a wall. With that, Sebiscuits activates his sword and lunges at the rest of the group. In a moment of distraction, Lindsay is slashed in the stomach by Sebiscuits, but she is only wounded. In his attempt to strike the former NoHead from behind, Telekinibabe is smashed into a wall like Force Baby. With two of the five babies wounded, Sebiscuits immediately engaged Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength. Baby Strength manages to fend off Sebiscuits’ initial strikes due to his mastery of a more defensive style of fencing, but he was electrocuted and smashed into the ground mere seconds after the fall of his three friends. With everyone else unconscious, Baby Intelligence is left to contend with might of the Dark Lord alone. After slashing at Baby Intelligence a few times, Sebiscuits takes off his cloak and takes up his second sword, claiming Mr. Stupid NoHead had completed his skills. He spins both swords toward his quarry, who quickly attacks. Baby Intelligence’s sword works in a blur as he blocks and parries, but, knowing he can’t keep this up for long, he flips high over Sebiscuits to land behind him. Sebiscuits turns and cuts him off. Both of their swords clashed again. By instinct, by feel, Baby Intelligence blocks. And then Sebiscuits makes a soaring leap onto the ridge above their platform. Baby Intelligence follows him, climbing onto the ridge above them to which he comes face-to-face with the evil mutant. Sebiscuits flings a sword at Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence dodges, and the sword lands behind him and smashes into the wall. Sebiscuits’ jaw drops...and then Baby Intelligence pushes him back onto the platform and charges. After a brief bout of swordplay, their blades lock together. Sebiscuits turns and, with his powers, forces chunks of rock to crumple upon the members. Baby Intelligence turns and lifts them away, but even doing so takes time, and Sebiscuits is able to escape. Baby Intelligence sees him running toward his mechanical wheel and, realizing Sebiscuits’ ruse, he rushes for his Pinewood Derby and takes off after his opponent. Baby Intelligence chases Sebiscuits across the construction site, playfully lamenting over Sebiscuits’ recklessness in his mind. He catches up with the NoHead, and jumps onto his wheel. Using his sword, he manages to destabilize the speeder, and it goes into a spin. Both Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits are thrown off as the speeder topples over the edge of Sebiscuits’ secret landing platform. Sebiscuits then draws his sword, and the clash continues. Finally, Sebiscuits pushes Baby Intelligence into a hole leading into a bottomless pit with nothing but mist visible. However, the other S.M.S.B. members recover, hoping to drive Sebiscuits away. However, Sebiscuits knocks them into the pit as well and proceeds to make his exit. However, the President is now with the S.M.S.B., and he helps them escape from the brink of death. The members all mount the Pinewood Derby and give chase once again. Volcano Battle Sebiscuits manages to get a little further before he is caught up again. This time, Sebiscuits attacks using mixing the power of his ship and himself. Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, Telekinibabe, Force Baby and Baby Strength are shot off of their car and land on the pinnacle of a nearby volcano, where Sebiscuits attacks them. The S.M.S.B. remains in the car, while Baby Intelligence heads out to finish what he started. Sebiscuits accuses Baby Intelligence of turning everyone else against him, but Baby Intelligence retorts that Sebiscuits has done that himself through his anger, greed, and lust for power. Sebiscuits states that he is forming a new Empire, even without the other NoHeads and offers Baby Intelligence a reprieve so long as he stands aside; however, Baby Intelligence maintains his loyalty to the government. Sebiscuits snarls that those not with him are his enemies. With no other choice, Baby Intelligence draws his sword; Sebiscuits does the same, and they break out into a ferocious duel of Student vs. Master. The epic duel between Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits leads them through the artificial resort in the volcano. A missed slash from Sebiscuits’ sword damages a computer console, resulting in the deactivation of the bunker’s shields. The duel continues as the entire facility is bombarded by lava, and both combatants ride down a lava river atop a collection arm severed from the main structure. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits leap from the arm and continue their intense duel atop floating platforms. Baby Intelligence makes one last appeal to his old friend, trying to convince him of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s evil, but when Sebiscuits shouts that the S.M.S.B. is evil from his perspective, Baby Intelligence roars back “THEN YOU’VE LOST YOUR MIND!”, accepting his student, friend, and brother is beyond redemption. Though on the defensive throughout the fight, Baby Intelligence eventually gains the high ground by leaping to the safety of a black sand bank, and in doing so, the upper-hand. Baby Intelligence warns Sebiscuits that he now holds an unassailable position and begs him, out of a last vestige of friendship, not to try and continue the fight, but Sebiscuits, enraged and bloodthirsty, snarls, “It’s never over!” He recklessly leaps up to meet his old Master. After a brief flurry of swordplay, Baby Intelligence quickly performs mou kei, severing Sebiscuits’ left arm and both of his legs at the knees. Sebiscuits tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river of lava. As Baby Intelligence watches in despair, Sebiscuits, now only being kept alive by his hate, tries in vain to pull his crippled, smoking body up the embankment with his remaining mechanical hand. Baby Intelligence is overcome with disgust and sadness at Sebiscuits’ pitiful fate, and is reduced nearly to tears. He angrily shouts that Sebiscuits has failed in his life and destiny, and has hurt all those who loved him. Sebiscuits, now completely helpless and consumed by his dark-side emotions, can only scream in pain and powerless rage, cursing his former friend and Master. The lava below Sebiscuits then catches his leg, setting him on fire and horribly burning and disfiguring him. Baby Intelligence finally picks up Sebiscuits’ sword and walks away, though he finally chooses to rescue Sebiscuits. His reasons for this remain unclear. He returns to the Pinewood Derby with Sebiscuits and leaves the volcano. Happy Endings As a result of this turn of events, Sebiscuits is rebuilt at the MBH medical center. Sebiscuits is given new legs, a new arm, mechanized lungs, and other replacement parts. He is dressed in navy-blue armor and a breathing apparatus is sealed tightly. Sebiscuits begins to breathe through his mask. Most of the surgery is carried out with Sebiscuits asleep. Sebiscuits is raised to a standing position, his surgery complete. Sebiscuits begins to speak through his vocabulator to Baby Intelligence, asking why Baby Intelligence saved him, as he was still in shock. Baby Intelligence takes a deep breath, and explains what he has explained to the other members in the car. Everyone else listens behind them. He tells Sebiscuits that they are not like the NoHeads. Villains only care about people they could use; they had always loved him for what he was, even though Baby Intelligence obviously did not approve of what Sebiscuits had done under the NoHeads. He points out that the S.M.S.B. never turned their back on him, whereas Mr. Stupid NoHead only wanted Sebiscuits’ loyalty because of his power. He then offered Sebiscuits to return to his old life, though he said he would be very happy if Sebiscuits would consider rejoining them. Sebiscuits eyes him closely and immediately swears allegiance to the S.M.S.B. A tear rolls down Baby Intelligence’s cheek as he realizes that the NoHeads are gone and Sebiscuits is back. The following day, the S.M.S.B. and Muggles celebrate their victory with a parade in town, complete with overflights by police skyfighters. Very few people are absent, and everyone is dancing together. Things had not been this peaceful since the fall of Mr. Stupid NoHead in January. After hugs are exchanged amid the S.M.S.B. members, Baby Intelligence steps to the front stage, followed closely by Sebiscuits. Several people are either worried or confused upon seeing Sebiscuits at the party, but Baby Intelligence calls them off. Baby Intelligence cranes the microphone and reveals that the true secret to the S.M.S.B.’s success has always been working together. He then points out that Sebiscuits has not been credited for his role in winning the Second NoHead War. He then explains that while violence can play a large role in a villain’s demise, no amount of “swordplay or shooting or similar attempts at murder” can truly win over a villain — they are powerful forces, but they can only destroy and have no other widely known purpose. He finishes by saying that Sebiscuits has proved this, and is now on their side once again. While relationships between them were once rough, the S.M.S.B. will always be family. Everyone cheers wildly, and Sebiscuits hugged Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence quietly tells him that they could not have won without his help, before turning back to the crowd and giving a big shoutout to the other members of the S.M.S.B., acknowledging that without them, none of this would be accomplished. With that, everyone cheers for Lindsay, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence reveals a karaoke set to which everyone is excited to put their names. The celebration goes on long into the night. Extensions Graphic novelization The graphic novelization of the book was published on August 2015. The credited author was D. Isaac Thomas, who also wrote the series as well as countless other books. Smaller details were changed; for example, the battle in the City Volcano is from the first-person view, rather than Baby Intelligence's perspective. Thomas published it in August of 2015, nearly three years after the release of the original book. Etymology As of 2010, this book was the final chapter of the "Super Babies" series. Category:Books Category:The Super Babies books Category:PG-13 rated books Category:Part Two: The Downfall of Evil books Category:D.I.T. books Category:Dystopian D.I.T. Literary Universe